Spirit of Conquest: The Gods' Last Game
by Emperor In Exile
Summary: There are no heroes or Vilians here. We lost the right to call ourselves either when the game began. I guess it's better this way, after all there's no room for morals in a death game. Eventual rinxlen REVIEW AND LEAVS OCs! PLEASE
1. The price of my Soul

**hey guys I noticed that the amount of viewers between the first chapter(prologue) which was shit and this chapter which is alright so I deleted the prologue. REVIEW!**

**Anyway it gets better from here on. On a related note I really need OCs before the official 5th chaper (with this being the first)or else I can't continue. **

**Well anyway... Here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Price of my Soul._

* * *

**Len's Pov**

I don't know where I am, all I know is that it's really misty.

"Len Kagamene"

The voice came out of the mist directly in front of me and as the mist pulled apart I saw a giant with golden brown hair not 4 meters in front of me. To be honest it unnerves me quite a bit. After all it is unnaturaly tall, carries a spear that's easily bigger than me as if it's a simple walking stick, and overall it just doesn't seem quite human. "Yeah. Who are you?" I say trying and failing to sound confident.

The strange man, yeah I'm pretty sure he's a man despite his flowing locks, looks vaugly amused at my failed bravery. "Who I am isn't all that important, what is important is my offer"

There's someting unatural about his voice, as if it wasn't ever really spoken, just heard. Regardless he has my attention now. "What would this offer be"

"First let me ask a question. Would you give your humanity for a chance at the world?"

"Hehe…isn't the price for that kind of thing usually my soul."

"It is only a chance."

"Let me be clear. This world is shit; it is full of unessisary war, poverty, and universal curruption. I WOULD give my soul for a chance to fix it.

The man let loose the most perfect, most inhuman smile I've ever seen and said, "So you accept?"

"Only a fool would refuse" I say with the confidence I couldn't find earlier.

"Excellent my Champion! You will Awaken in ten hours, and I will make it your responsibility to light the Beacon. Farewell." with that the mist curled around him and he was gone.

Who was that guy? "Champion", "Awaken" , and "Beacon" what did he mean by all that, not to mention his offer. When do I have to face the all to likely chance that he was just an insane passerby lost in the fog. Luckily I don't get to fret for long because the floor drops out from under me.

* * *

I sit bult upright, relieved by the sight of my room's own yellow walls. My room has hardwood floors and a desk in the far corner with a guitar beside it. Other than that I guess it's a pretty normal room, dressers and some bookshelves, rather embarrassingly they're mostly full of science and history books.

Huh I'm so stupid, I almost thought that misty scene and a man about three meters tall were real. Ha wouldn't that be interesting. I sigh as I look down at my cl-

SHIIIIIITTTT! It's 7:15 school starts at 7:30, granted it's Friday and I go to a five day school week school, but i've been tardy way to much already.

I start to panic as I jump out of bed and put on my uniform. A black over coat with yellow trim and a white undershirt, I also wear similar black pants.

I check the mirror for a quick second, making sure that my messy blonde hair is still intact, before rushing out the door yelling a quick goodbye to my parents. I'll never make it! School is 2 miles away, and it'll take way longer than ten minutes to get there even if I sprint through the alleys.

As I sprint I see other kids from my school walking idyllically along. What's the matter with them, don't they realize that they'll be late? As I sprint past the slacking kids someone jumps on my back laughing.

"Woah Len where do you think your hurrying of to it's only seven'o clock" Hoping off my back was a slender silver haired boy in the same uniform as me. It was none other than my school's residential jackass, and self proclaimed best friend of mine:Piko.

His guilty and over exaggerated smile told me that he was responsible for my rushing around and I quickly put him in a headlock. "You know I hate to run around you jackass!"

"Gulity as charged" he laughed. I pull him to head height prepared to rough him up a little when suddenly a stone flies between our heads.

"Stop fighting morons or else you'll be late" says a feminine voice behind us. I don't even have to turn my head to the know who our assailant is: Gumi Megpoid, green haired beauty, goody two shoes, freshman class president, and although she'd never admit it best friends with Piko and I.

She strode right up to us and started to walk past, her long legs complimented by the uniforms short skirt, the female uniform followed the same basic design as the male uniform exept the trimming wich is blue instead of yellow.

I reluctantly sat Piko down and start to follow Gumi complaining slightly,"Come on on Gumi just let me beat him a little, he deserves it I swear!" it's all in good nature though. No matter how much Piko annoys me I'd never really hurt the happy fool.

"I'm sure he does, but if I let you two start fighting you'll be at it all morning", Gumi said not missing a beat as Piko finally caught up, "What did he do anyway; mess with your alarmclock again?"

Piko's laughing answered her for me and he teased me chuckling, "You know Len you have to learn to trust people more. I mean all of your draws are locked and your alarmclock even had a passcode lock;9-3-5-6 aka Y-E-L-O come on man to easy."

"I think you're a prime example of why I think it's stupid to trust people!"

"Amen" Gumi interjected

"You know what, you guys are no fun! There I said it" Piko sad pretending to be hurt. He made huge exaggerated hand gestures and even threw a few fake sobs in for good measure. Gumi and I can't help but laugh at his overacting and before we know it we're at school: Vocaloid Academy High School for the gifted, the most esteemed public school in Tokyo, well technically We are in a suburb of Tokyo.

"I Gotta go" Gumi yells " Student council stuff see you guys" and with that she ran off towards the building.

While we walk Piko slides in close to me and whispers, "So when are you gonna ask Gumi out?"

The seriousness of Piko voice take me by surprise and I get a little flustered at his acquisition, but I manage to keep my cool and say, "You know I don't feel that way about Gumi" I turn around and watch Gumi for another second, "though I have to admit that she is pretty hot."

Piko laughs victoriously, "Haha I knew it! You try to act all nice and sweet, but in reality your just like me: a pervert, a filthy pervert." Even though I'm the but of the joke I can't help but laugh at Piko and his messed up thought process.

First period is a computer class that I have with Gumi and Piko so we basically just mess around.

Second period is Math: all to easy.

Third period is History: again all to easy.

Fourth period is Lunch: Gumi can get us the key to the roof so we eat up there to avoid the crowds of the cafeteria. Mainly Piko and I mess around while Gumi scolds us and pretends not to have fun.

Fifth period is Language: wippty doo!

Sixth period is Gym: I hate running.

Seventh period is Science: this one I like.

Eighth period is English: usually rather boring but something interesting happened today

The teacher is dribbling on about something, and as usual I'm not listening, then suddenly Gumi who is sitting to my right knudges me with her elbow effectively waking me up. "Didn't you used to live there?"

"Where?" I blink

"Saitama, the place the new exchange student's from"

"Yeah" I lived there until shortly after my fourteenth birthday, business reasons- wait exchange student.

I suddenly tuned into the teachers speech "-and so please welcome Kagamine Rin". Of all the schools in all the cities of Japan the Kami finally brought her back to me. Rin was my best friend back in Saitama. We did everything together, we were practically twins, and I haven't seen her in two years.

As she walked through the door I was taken aback by how stunning she looked. Her platinum blonde hair fell down to just bellow her shoulders, she's grow a few inches and filled out in a few places, and her voice was just as angelic as ever, "Hello everyone, you can call me Rin. It's nice to meet you all".

It's a shame her voice was interrupted by the monotone teacher, "Alright Ms. Kagamine please take a seat behind Mr. Kagamine."

Oh God she's coming this way, just be cool Len, stay cool. She walks behind me and sits down, without thinking I say, "You know it's nice to see you again."

Her eyes filled with revelation, "My god Len you go to this high school, it's so good to see you". She gave me a quick hug, " You know the flat's a mess right now but it should be clean by Sunday if you wanna come over.

I'm doing my best not to smile widely and say,"You know I would like that we could catch up… and stuff.

Gumi was looking at me quizickly so I gave her the story while some sparing details. The teacher of coarse had to ruin the fun and said,"Now hush down class and open your books. Read today's reading assignment and continue."

Of coarse I finished early so I decided to take a quick double check of the room. I am in the second to last chair in the far row, to my left there are windows, to my right there's Gumi, behind me's the newly placed Rin, in front of me is Rook, my classes star athlete and captain of the Freshmen sect. of the football(soccer) club, and the rest of the class is just a faceless mass.

*sigh* It's 4:00 right now and school gets out at 4:15, but Piko got detention today for back talking a teacher, completely typical, Gumi has student council stuff,and Rin has to go home to unpack, so it looks like I have to go home alone.

As the last bell rings I give a quick goodbye to my friends and go to grab what little I have to take home. I go home through the back alleys to avoid people. You know I rather like being alone. There's no nagging, no bad practical jokes, and most recently no old memories. A calm walk is just what I need to start a relaxing weekend.

Damnit why am I always wrong! The ground is spinning out under me. My head is going to explode Aaaaagh! This is the most intense pain I have ever felt. How are logical thoughts still possible at this point! My emotions are gone all the contentment I had for the weekend and even all the worry for my self all gone! My mind is being scrambled, I bend over clutching my head in pain.

After an agonizing ten seconds the mental pain finally stopped, but in it's place there is a new pain, a physical pain. It is a sharp pain that makes it's way through my body and freezes my - "of coarse"

I'm smirking as I fall. I almost laugh as he realize the terrible truth behind this new pain.

My heart has stopped.

Damn you beat. Beat. Beat. Beat GODDAMNIT. It's easy ONE-TWO-THRee-four. My heart beat, I'm controlling my actual heart, muscle by muscle it's amazing!

I've never thought so clearly before! My emotions appear to be gone and it seems like my strange dream this morning was something more than a dream. Neuron by neuron, muscle by muscle I activate the complex process required to stand up. It appears that I've lost my subconcious, oh this will never do I'll need to derive severall new controllable thought proxies to take the place my subconscious once occupied.

I need to do this fast and get going. There's a lot to do and The price for my soul shall not be failure

* * *

**Unknown POV**

_"Now the pieces have awoken, 30 strong above humanity. Now we three patiently wait for the game to begin. For when the beakon is lit all hell will be set!" _

_"We don't have to talk in riddles do we brother?"_

_"Yeah man don't be lame" _

_"I never get to have any fun I"_

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

"If you surrender you can still probably live."

The young blonde boy curently knifed to the wall looked up and said, "It would be unhonorable to surrender"

"Very well I will grant you an honorable death" with that the sword came down severing the blonde's head from his body.

* * *

**Note\ So how was it? Better right.(nudge nudge) Anyway I realize that I used both the western personal name first and the eastern surname first and I'll to keep that to a minimal… so anyway GIVE ME YOUR OCS!**

**Name:**

**Age:(14-18)**

**Sex:**

**Appearance:**

**Relationships:**

**Other:**

**(now the fun part)**

**House: there will be five and beside them in parentheses will be the number of OCs I need- Inteligence(3), Strength(3), Luck(2), Leadership(2), and Destruction(3)**

**Personal fragment: it's kind of like a personal power they have nothing to OPed by still pretty powerful for example the one I will be using on Len- Divine order: the ability to put anything in it's most orderly state for the cost of real energy.**


	2. A Murder Pre-game

Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own vocaloid and everything I write is cannon (sarcasm)

**Hey guys I'm back with another one! Anyway here's a warning there will be a little gore and character death this chapter! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Thanks to those that reviewed and followed. Also I really need OCs especially for the intelligence house because that's the one Len is in and he will be interacting with them come chapter 5. **

**Here we go again!**

* * *

_Chapter Two _

_A Death Pre-Game_

* * *

It's 6:45 Monday morning and I'm walking to school early. I need time to think away from my family and friends. It's rather pristine this early; the sun is rising over the city while a few early birds go about their business.

Hugh… it's been three days sense I awoke and even though it wasn't easy I have completely and neatly divided some thought processes to control my subconcious and have even found a way to easily fake emotions. I also found out that I really don't need much sleep anymore; I found this useful for a certain…hm project I took on for 36 hours on Friday and Saturday. I give the new carbon black sports watch on my wrist a smile and I know my work was worth it.

Yesterday I had to stop my projects and put on an a nice little act. I went over to see Rin and her parents. As I was on my way there I remembered that on Friday I had really been looking forward to going ,but that was another life, a distant life. The Kagamine's were still moving in but the mass of boxes in the corner seemed under control. Rin and I talked, laughed, and caught up. At times I felt that I was overacting, that maybe Rin or one of her passing parents would notice, but I laughed and smiled and blushed as we went on, all without scrutiny. As we talked I couldn't help notice Rin blush, and I felt… something. Looking back I'm sure it would have been affection, if I could feel it, and I can't help but wander what we might have had if I could still feel for her. What am I saying! Anyway it's not important.

That same night, when I finally slept again, I was visited by my mysterious patron again. He really just went on and into really complicated matters. Here's the summary; 1-I and 29 other people like me have inherited something called the Spirit of Conquest, which gives us all strange powers, and subsequently entered into a death game 2- As the "Beakon" I would have to announce my presence to the world on friday and then discreetly tell my twenty nine comrades where we will meet 3- I will begin to notice strange energies, he said that this would be the Spirit activating and that I will be able to use the energy in a variety of ways. These were just the main points, I mean he really just went on and on and on and on! And he went into reaaaaaaaaallly small detail.

I know he was right though, I have started to feel the energies, they're really strange, almost like an extension of my own body body that floats and morphs around me. Even though I can't really see it I know that it isn't on any of the other people walking around me.

"You know your the last person I expected to see out this early" Cooded the voice behind me. Of coarse it was Gumi striding happily beside me. Her facial symmetry is perfect and she's just as peppy as ever.

I put on my best smile and say,"Gumi if I remember corectly your always the last one in our group to arrive"

"Touche! So what's the special occasion" she tapped her wrist three times.

I put on a beautiful half smile and said, "You know I just felt like a nice quiet moring walk. What about you?"

"You know the student council and all." she giggled and smiled sheepishly, "You know I expected a boring walk to school alone, but it's great to walk with you and you know it's even pretty relaxing without- shit"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Piko rounded the corner and exploded into a giant smile as he saw us. "Hey jerks over here!" he screamed, "You know I'm faltered that you would both come to walk me to detention" more of his famous overacting.

Gumi starts to say something angrily but I'm not listening, I really couldn't care less! I'm panicking! Why? Because it is on Piko! _It_ is on Piko! Calm down! It's not coming from Piko, it's just kind of stuck on him. That must mean that someone he was with this weekend was the source!

I recompose my self mentally and tune back into the conversation. "… so maybe if you stopped being such a goody two-shoes you would have a better time"

Gumi looks steamed and they were obviously in an argument. I usually didn't really pay attention to their arguments so they didn't notice anything strange. I need answers so I turn to Piko and say, "So Piko who did hang out with this weekend"

Piko was looking of into the distance, no doubt thinking of what to say if he got into another argument, but turned to me smiling and said, "You know man I actually went to hang with one of my friends from grade school, his names Rinto Kagamine. I think you two would really get along" (there are aperantly a lot of Kagamines in this suburb)

I smiled and prepared my next move. This is really good, I know who's my target. I need more time though; I need to know everthing about Rinto. But if it was this easy to him then it would be just as easy to find me so I need to find a way to hide my energy or risk being a target. I really don't have time to go to school.

I slow the blood flow in my face and hands making them colder and paler, then I raise my body temperature to fake a fever, and in on seemless move I fell to my knees and caused Gumi to come running to my side.

"God Len are you all right…your burning up!"

I stand up, "Don't be ridiculous Gumi"

Piko chimes in right on cue, "You know man she's right you don't look to well"

By this time Gumi is acting all motherly, "Len please go home I'll cover for you so just get better" and I have no choice but to listen.

* * *

By the time I get off of the train it's already 4:00. I spent my morning learning everything I could about Rinto. He lived across town from me until the age of Nine when he moved into a different suburb. In school he receives excellent marks but is in disciplinary trouble often due to fighting. I also found his address and that his parents work late. I spent my afternoon trying to suppress my energy. After three hours and nearly knocking myself out I think I've finally done it, but I have to keep a part of my mind dedicated to it at all times lest it seep back out.

I'm walking thru the streets, and it's a lot busier than my little suburb. Of coarse I'm not wearing my school uniform, how suspicious would that be? I'm wearing a yellow collared shirt with a taijitu on the chest under an unzipped leather jacket and khaki pants.

I'm finally at the place, it's a sleek modern with a drab color pallet and a zen garden out front. Even from the street I can _feel_ him inside. I walk to the door a knock three times.

"Hello?" he opens the door eating a piece of pizza. He looks a lot like me… a lot! I'm mean I could almost see him being my brother, almost. He is dressed in a black t shirt and jeans, muscle toned by years of fighting.

"Rinto?" he starts to nod and that's enough form me; I kick him into the wall behind him with all my strength. I expand the energy I hid so well until it joined with his and formed a sphere around us.

"Oh I get it." he laughs still lodged in the drywall "but where the hell are we" he gestures to the blackness around us.

Is this really the time for small talk? "Don't you pay attention to your patron at all? You know the Arena, A small area of space time separate from the rest of the universe, created by the colliding energies of two fighting pieces, a place created with different energy relatives, created to hide evidence of our fighting, any of that ring a bell?".

He looks around a minute at the walls around us, it must be familiar view because his front parlor was teleported with us. "Oh yeah" he says, "That crazy bitch in the mist said something like that"

I sigh, how dense can this guy be? Hold on a sec though, I'm here to kill him; why is he making idle talk? No matter on to more pressing matters, "Sense I assume you don't know, I have to tell you about the relative energy of the Arena. The Arena has so much less energy than our universe that even concentrated thoughts can become real; let me show you"

I reach out my right hand and in the space between my palm and fingers a solid black sword solidifies. The sword has the thick long blade and interacite handle of a western broadsword but the cut and blade shape of a katana. The hilt is covered with strange intertwining symmetrical grooves that stop in a semicircle the width of the blade at the top of the hilt. The grooves in the semicircle form a beautiful shield knot that nearly connects with the tangled grooves on the flat of the sword. I grab the sword out of midair; it's perfectly balenced.

"That is a nice trick" Rinto says as he finally bothers to pull himself out of the drywall, "now it's my turn!". He throws out his hands and a sleek red wakizashi forms in each one; I can feel a bloodlust from them. Hehe seems the time for chat is over!

Rinto attacks almost immediately bringing a wakizashi from either direction. I use a quick preemptive slash, which he easily avoids, but I am able to block the counter attack. I spin around him and slash at his midsection, but he manages to duck just in time and I cut his door in half. Rinto somehow manages a spin kick which knocks out my feat. He would have had me with that quick upper slash, but I was able to use my sword as leverage and he just left two cuts on my chest. His fighting technique is beautiful, fluid, and… patterned.

That's right it's a pattern and that means I can beat it. Slash. Block. Spin. Down. Slash. Slash. Spin. Down. NOW!

As he spins I fake a block only to quickly force my sword sideways. Rinto notices my attack and tries to dodge but it's to little to late; I cut off his thumbs and force him to drop his wakizashi. He drops to the floor only to prop himself up against a side table. The blood from his hands stains the red oak floor.

"Ha nice" he smiles "Your good, but not good enough". He quickly reaches up and knocks a metallic decorative bowl at me. I mearly tap my watch.

Rinto's face is one of utter astonished as he looks at the dagger frozen in the air between us. I can't help but chuckle as I say, "You know Rinto that's a nice trick, but I think my magnet's the better one". I tap my watch some more and Rinto doesn't even attemp to dodge as I send the dagger through his stomach and pin him to the wall with it.

"But" he coughs up blood as he speaks, "the metals in that bowl weren't magnetic"

"Everything's magnetic" I say as I walk to him. "You know if you just surrender your piece to me you will probably still live." I put on a cold demeanor.

"To surrender would be unhonorable" Rinto says looking up at me.

"Very well the I will grant you an honorable death" With that I brought my sword down and sever his head. As soon as his head hits the floor his piece rushes into me, but it's not like my piece. No, this piece's energy is bloodthirsty and always looking for weakness; it is the piece of a warrior.

Nice result though and just as promised the Arena, which disapated as soon as Rinto died, left no evidence. Every mark, bloodstain and even the cuts I suffered disappeared with the black sphere and our swords. The only things left are Rinto's head and his body that is still pinned to the wall by the dagger, which was apparently real. I brush off my coat shoulders and head home.

* * *

**Uknown's P.O.V., Outside Rinto's House**

Damn it! I force myself against the wall to hide from the blonde strolling out of the house. I take the time to track down this Rinto guy and come all the way out here with my piece hidden only to have this bastard steal my kill! Oh well I guess he could be useful in the future.

* * *

**Uknown's P.O.V., Somewhere in the Swiss Alps**

I come back to reality before either my sister orbrother; their sky blue and red glowing eyes respectively make it hard for me to adjust to the darkness of the limo but by the time they they return I can see perfectly.

My sister turns to me, "Brother why did that boy not just surrende; it would have saved his life?"

I smile "Kai the pieces were chosen because they would never surrender!"

"K you really are a drama-queen"

"Shut up A I'm the one in charge!"

"I wish my brothers wouldn't fight"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview!**

This is indefinitely the stupidest thing I have ever done. But still I walk into the shiny Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa hospital (a mental hospital)

* * *

**Note**

**I don't know about you all but I like this chapter and I mean we even killed someone! I promise this is going to be an awsome story, I mean I have plot twists and everything (hehe Future diary anime reference). Anyway please review, follow, favorite, and… GIVE ME YOU OCS!.**

**Name:**

**Age:(14-18)**

**Sex:**

**Appearance:**

**Relationships:**

**Other:**

**(now the fun part)**

**House: there will be five and beside them in parentheses will be the number of OCs I need- Inteligence(3), Strength(3), Luck(2), Leadership(2), and Destruction(3)**

**Personal fragment: it's kind of like a personal power they have nothing to OPed by still pretty powerful for example the one I will be using on Len- Divine order: the ability to put anything in it's most orderly state for the cost of real energy.**

**And until next time!**


End file.
